fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon - The Riogo Adventure
Pokémon - The Riogo Adventure is an anime movie special which first aired on the Tokyo TV on November 22, 2017 in Japan. Disney XD on December 15, 2017 in North America. The movie served as a prequel to the TV series which aired in January 2018. An accompanying book was also released on November 3, which tells a more condensed version of the tale. The official DVD was released on February 23, 2018. Plot The story begins by showing the audience Riogo, where the heroes are Ash Ketchum and Pikachu was ready to a new adventure. The new Riogo trainers was Cody and Taylor, Cody's starter Pokémon, Dolok, and Taylor's starter Pokémon, Alkor. So Ash tells them to take their adventure elsewhere, and so the heroes take their travel farther into the Riogo to avoid further disturbances. The heroes enjoy together, but soon the heroes saw the Team Toxic HQ. Cody's is hesitant to go in there, The heroes gladly investigate. Nearby, Craven, the leader of Team Toxic, complains to his grunts over the Pokéballs. A duo of Team Toxic Grunts named Mandy & Joanna soon spots Cody and Taylor, and asks if they and the other Team Toxic grunts could capture it. Craven witnesses Cody, and sends Mandy, Joanna and Struan out to get them. Meanwhile, Cody and Taylor locates the direction, though almost immediately after, Mandy, Joanna and Struan grabs them before they has a chance to react, and Ash's warning comes too late. Worried for his friends' safety, Ash argues with Team Toxic Grunts, who taunt the young Pokémon trainer. When the banter is finally over,Mandy announces that it's time to give Craven his captive. Fearing the worst, Pikachu using the Zap Cannon, which leaves the Team Toxic Grunts in shock, and gives Cody and Taylor a chance to rush back to safety. When the heroes return, Professor Oliver tells the heroes that they need to talk. Although Cody at first makes the 'talk' for something else, Oliver assures him that it's not what he thinks it is. Oliver then lead Ash, Pikachu, Cody and Taylor to a secret room hidden within Okuhama Town - The Room of the Riogo. Oliver explains to the heroes that his great Devitro, the flight legendary Pokémon, and that he attacked it by using it for evil and defeats his army. He then informs Cody that he is the new Pokémon trainer of the Riogo, and that he must assemble the Riogo's gym leader stations: Torkono, Greenia, Kirono, Swampia, Valetino, Reefy, Frostius and Tropica. The heroes get excited and leave, with the heroes promising to do their new job. Outside, Taylor attemps to persuade the heroes to let them join, but Ash is quick to ask Taylor to join the new Riogo Pokémon Trainer anyway, claiming him to be the bravest Pokémon he knows. Cody is overjoyed at the news, and gladly accepts. Soon after, The heroes hear a voice, to which Cody and Taylor believes it is an indicator that someone needs their visit. The voice has come from Jinglepillar who has climb in a tree, with Cutegg, Serplil, Foxlit, Slugoop and Octolil nearby. A duo of Pichu Bros., Smoochum, Teddiursa, Magby, Wooper and Azumarill soon arrive on the scene to help her get land by using a branch to jump it out. Jinglepillar is landed on the ground, and Cody and Taylor arrives on the scene. Pichu Bros., in their joy to see them, jump Jinglepillar off the tree. She lands on the ground, revealing many treasures much to the delight of Pichu Bros.. Ash and Pikachu arrives to see the mess, and Foxlit looked at Pikachu, that they became like a perfect same. Cody soon reveals the big news of Ash's new adventurer. Slugoop asks what a new adventurer is, and Ash explains, with Serplil adding that he is also part of the new Trainer. When Pichu Bros. hear this, they show their concern (the work and danger involved respectively), and Cody tries to explain that it's new starter Pokemon are Dolok and Alkor. Octolil questions what starters is, and Taylor explains. By the time their explanation is finished, Pichu Bros. come to accept Cody and Taylor's new duty (mainly because Azumarill learns that Cody and Taylor is now considered the adventurers in the Riogo). Magby, in his excitement passes wind, and everyone decides that it's time to go. Meanwhile, back in the Team Toxic HQ, Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) has reached the Team Toxic and relays the new information to Craven. Although initially concerned that Jessie was looking for Pokémon, Craven becomes converned when she hears the full story, remembering what the Riogo Gym Leaders once stood for before Giovanni took advantage of his team. He concocts a scheme to take down as many Pokémon as he and the other villains can before the new Pokémon Trainers is formed, starting that very night. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends has assembled a group of gym leaders which they believes best fit the criteria for being members of the Lion Guard. He and his friends first stop Melanie as she attempts to score some counting, claiming her as the bug-type gym leader. They then Wendy, who is getting her friends a bouquet of flowers, as the grass-type gym leader. Then Susie, who is on rollerskates, as the rock-type gym leader. Then Paula, who loves reading and yearns for a life, as the water-type gym leader. Then Jill, who is sitting in a tree, as the psychic-type gym leader. Then Amy, who is surfing at the beach, as the water-type gym leader, too. Then Becky and Sandra playing badminton, as the ice-type gym leader. Lastly, they track down Laura as she tried to get away from some Scythers after accidentally offending them. After Euopliny blocks them from chasing her, she apologizes, and one of them, Scyther, accepts. Ash sees her as the all type gym leader. Ash thanks everyone for meeting with him, and explains the reason he's brought them all together. Laura is annoyed at first by the name, since Lugia seem to 'lord over all the other pokémon' and wishes to see the new starter member, which leads Ash to persuade Pikachu to show the Zap Cannon. Pikachu is shesitant, as he does not wish to abuse his power like Devitro. However, when Pikachu attempts to Zap Cannon just for this occasion, all he can manage is a most powerful. Meanwhile, Pichu Bros. arrive at the furrets grounds. Although Smoochum assumes that they would be charming them, Wooper explains to her that they would be no better than the Team Toxic if they attacked for no reason. They soon see Team Rocket and become suspicious, and their suspicious are raised when the Team Toxic appear. Pichu sends the others back to get their family. Just then, Ash calls Cody and Taylor, and tells them that the Team Toxic are attacking the herd of furrets. Ash and his friends rush off to find the rest of the gym leaders. The gym leaders watch on, as Mealnie explains that Team Rocket is telling the Team Toxic which one to attack next. They soon realise that the Team Toxic, having already defeated two furets, are hunting for sport. Ash soon arrives, having heard their words, and tells them that he doesn't care if they're not all Pokémon, and that this was the Pokémon Trainers for him. Although Taylor is quick to leap in, he is stopped by Ash, who has a plan. Ash then goes against his wishes and give them the Mark of the Riogo Pokémon Trainers. Together, they rush into action. Everyone quietly make their way down to the furret's grazing grounds, before launching a surprise attack with Ash at the front of the group. With Melanie taking care of Team Rocket, the rest of the group focus on the Team Toxic. The Team Toxic soon start to make a desperate retreat. Professor Oliver arrive just in time to see the new Riogo Pokémon Team chase the villains away. Although they assume that their work is done, it turns out that two Pichu Bros. is still in danger. Azumarill points out that the herd is charging right for Pichu Bros., who is hiding behind a rock. She slips and leaving everyone concerned. Cody has an idea, and asks Laura to get him close. Melanie's Jinglefly then scouts ahead, and, when close enough, Cody's Dolok leaps onto the rock protecting the two Pichu Bros.. He turns around, and using Sweet Scent, which causes the furrets to part ways. The two Pichu Bros. thanks Cody's Dolok, and returns to the others. With the two Pichu Bros. safe, the Riogo Pokémon Trainers approaches Team Toxic. As Craven taunts Ash, the imbecile child makes it clear that the Riogo Pokémon Trainer is there to defend the whole land. Ash's Pikachu using the Zap Cannon, and the Team Toxic scramble back to the Team Toxic HQ. After witnessing the whole event, Professor Oliver assures everyone that he is ready. As Ash and his friends rush back home, Ash is happy to accept the new Riogo Pokémon Trainers, acknowledging that it is now their time. Category:Films Category:Fan Films Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Films Category:Animated Films Category:2017 Category:2018